Many businesses today employ one or more server components to answer incoming phone calls from calling phones. The server components in one example determine an intended recipient for the incoming phone calls and direct the phone calls to the intended recipient. For example, the server components attempt to connect the phone calls with employees of the business. When the employees are busy, the server components in one example place the phone calls on hold. In one example, while the phone calls are on hold, the server components play music at the calling phones for enjoyment by users of the calling phones. In another example, the businesses employ the server components to advertise products, services, and/or events to the users of the mobile phones.
Many mobile phones are able to display videos for users of the mobile phones. As one shortcoming, the server components do not play videos at the mobile phones while the phone calls associated with the mobile phones are on hold. As another shortcoming, the server components do not allow the users to choose the type of content that is played at the mobile phones while the phone calls associated with the mobile phones are on hold.
Thus, a need exists for a server component that plays videos at one or more mobile phones on hold. A further need exists to allow callers to choose the type of content that is played at the mobile phones while on hold.